nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Luyanna
| birth_place = Lisbon, Portugal | origin = Paris, France | genre = Pop | instrument = vocals | occupation = singer-songwriter | years_active = |2005–present | label = Play On Label | associated_acts = Mampi | website = }} LUYANNA, which means “the falling rain” in Native American, was born in January 1989. Raised in Europe with Portuguese “lusitanian” roots, she has been immersed in Amerindian and Latino music since her earliest childhood. With a true passion for the history and culture of Native Americans, Luyanna wanted to pay tribute to them in order to feel closer to them every day. After graduating, she attended the famous school for professional musical training, “Studio International des Arts de la Scène” in Paris. There, she took classes in singing, dancing, acting and musicals. Soon, Lucenzo’s producers, “Faouze and Fabrice” spotted her as the next potential star. From there on, she opened for Lucenzo and was featured in a Brazilian girls band, “Braziamor”, which took her to St Martin for her first video clip, “BAILA BAILA”. She also had the good fortune of meeting the king of Reggaeton, “Don Omar”. As a singer and songwriter, Luyanna has been working with several international artists. She sang in a duet with the Venezuelan band “Chino & Nacho” on one of their songs, “NINA BONITA”, which was #1 in all Latin American charts: “MENINO BONITO in its Hispano-Portuguese and French version. In April 2013, Luyanna released her first single, called “AMOR AMOR”. The video clip was shot in Tahiti by Vincent Egret. It was broadcasted by several TV music channels and many radio stations in France and Portugal. The adventure continues with the second single “MI ENAMORE DE TI”. The video clip was made by Nacer in the City of Light, Paris. This earned it a start on the playlist of several French radio stations and music channels. “ENAMORAME” ist the third single featuring “Papi Sanchez” and DJ Assad for the compilation “Tropical Family”. Luyanna was asked to make a cover of the hit ten years later. The video clip was made in New York, rated # 1 in Clubs and # 1 on M6 as well as on several music channels for over 6 weeks. The duet was so successful that it called for a sequel. Luyanna then invited “Papi Sanchez” to take part in the 4th single, called “AMARE”, already well received by the media. After Michael Jackson, the Blockbusters, Hulk and Fast 5 they, in turn, shot their video clip in the mythical Santa Marta favela. May 26, 2014 is the date of the official release of the new single “OUTRO LUGAR”, which means “ANOTHER PLACE”, a duet with L RAYAN and a Portuguese adaptation of STEVIE WONDER’s 1976 hit, “ANOTHER STAR”. It was excerpted from the compilation “DACAO BRAZIL PARTY” and selected by the French TV channel TF1as the musical theme for its BRAZILIAN summer 2014. Luyanna never ceases to surprise us with her latest single in a duet with Mampi, “Walilowelela”, officially released on January 12, 2015. It combines tribal, African and Latino music. The video clip shows Africa and its colours, it takes us deep into the Savannah. With an addictive chorus, its wild rhythms take us into a frenzied dance from the very first note. The track is already a part of the playlist of several national radio stations and will be released in Belgium, the Netherlands and Switzerland on February 12, 2015. It is already being portrayed as a hit. Category:Artists Category:NVSC 17 artists